Before It All
by youknowidid
Summary: This is the prequel to Two Seperate Lives. Gerard Way has just transfered to a new school after his parents got divorced. He never knew how bad bullying could be until it happened to him. Changing his life, he seeks revenge on the one who bullied him.


**Chapter 1: How It All Began**

**I stared down at the piece of paper that had been placed in front of me. My class schedule. My parents and I had just moved and I had to transfer schools. It was 3 months into the school year and I had to transfer. The odd one out was. While everyone had friends already, I would be the only one without. **

**Maybe transferring schools would be good for me. At my old school I wasn't very popular. The kids that were though picked on me for my looks. I always wore black and I mostly kept to myself. Whenever I finished whatever work that had to be completed, I would draw. **

**Drawing was my escape. I felt better when I drew. But kids began following me home and egging it and writing bad words on it with spray paint. I never understood why people didn't like me. It was just the way it was. I guess it was because I was the weirdo. Maybe people just thought that it was what I wanted. **

**But my parents didn't like those kids were doing this to me. I was only 11. What was I supposed to do? Stand up to them when I was just about the weakest kid at my school? There was no way I could have done anything to stop them from doing what they did. But that's all in the past now. A new start is what I really need. And who knows maybe I'll make some friends.**

**I looked to my dad who had brought me to the school to transfer me. He looked down and smiled. I knew that it was my cue to leave and that was the most of a goodbye I would get from him. I picked up the paper and walked out of the office. Once entering the hall I had a look around. The walls of the hall were painted red. A bright red. The floor was grey tiles. Something you would never expect to see.**

**I didn't know which way to go. Left or right? They never showed me around. They just brought us to the office to fill out the paper work. I looked at my paper. Science was my first period class. Was it still first period? I'm not sure. But if it is I really need to get to class. But not wanting to get lost in the school I decided to go back into the office.**

**Just about everyone looked up when I walked in. my dad was still there filling out paper work still for my transfer. I walked over to the nearest desk.**

"**Good Morning ma'am. I was just wondering if I could have some help getting to my first period class." I said to her.**

"**Oh sure sweetie! Just give me a moment and I will call to get a student to show you around." she replied.**

**I nodded my head and I took a seat in one of the chairs to wait for the student to arrive.**

**The door opened and in walked a boy about my height maybe a little taller. He had dark brown spikey hair. The lady I had talked to looked up and he gave her a huge smile. She pointed over towards me and the kid walked over to me.**

**He wore black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He looked down on me when he walked over. His eyes were utterly breathtaking. They were a greenish-hazel color. Something that seemed unreal. **

"**Follow me" he said.**

**He began walking away and I stood up to follow him. **

"**Have a good day" the lady at the desk said.**

**I smiled at her and made my way out into the hall where the boy was waiting for me.**

"**I'm Frank. Frank Iero." Frank said to me as he extended his hand.**

"**Gerard Way" I replied and shook his hand.**

"**You might like this school. If you know how to act."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**School isn't just a place for learning of course. It's also about who you hang out with." He began walking. "If you don't hang out with the right people, people won't like you."**

**I began to follow him. I'm starting to think that maybe things won't be different. Maybe things just got worse.**

**We continued to walk in silence until we got to the class room door. Before entering frank turned to me.**

"**Remember if you want to survive in this place, be careful of whom your friends are." Frank said he then turned and walked into the classroom.**

**What's the worst that could happen in school?**


End file.
